the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Antestarr
Antestarr is a long-standing NeS Hero of the Never-ending Story and is known for his unusual gadgetry and his dark demeanour. He is the owner of Conglomocorp and as well as gadgets he has pets, such as Trixie. His greatest drive within the NeS has been his rivalry with the Writers of the story, believing that they are flawed and ultimately undeserving of their influence over himself and the other Characters of the NeS. He was instrumental in the creation of Young, the daughter of the NeS and physical incarnation of it. His hope was that Young would allow him to defy the will of the Writers. In his long NeS tenure he participated in a great many events including the defeat of several NeS Villains. Along the way he had a brief affair with the "Last of the NeSferatu", a woman named Nyneve. Just prior to the Battle Over London Antestarr found himself on death's doorstep due to overuse of his technology. Nyneve and gave Antestarr a new lease of life - at the cost of his immortal soul. He is now a NeSferatu, susceptible to the sunlight and with an eternal thirst for blood. Since then his relationship with Subaru Yamamoto fell apart but they hold feelings for each other. Description Appearance Antestarr has a long cape and arcane symbols patterned into his clothesNeS1 Post 70, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. He is described as almost nerdy. Personality Antestarr is proud and seeks vengeance when he feels he has been slightedNeS1 Post 68, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. He also has a very cruel and sadistic side when concerning those he doesn't like, going so far as to torture themNeS1 Post 78, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer. and can be rude to those he doesn't knowNeS1 Post 164, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. He takes pride not only in his work but also his victories, possibly marking his victoryNeS1 Post 91, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When high on drugs, Antestarr becomes a fool and a lecher. Multiple-Personality Disorder For short time it was supposed that Antestarr had two personalities that would switch at inopportune times. This alternate personality was considered evilNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Subsequently this facet of the character was droppedNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer. and later forgotten. Powers & Talents Rogue During the Totallyevil Story Arc, the heroes adopted Character Classes from the popular role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons in order to fight the villains. Antestarr was turned into a Rogue and this granted him all of the traits of that class from within the game. NeSferatu See also: NeSferatu TBA Unknown Powers Antestarr has the unusual ability to manifest circles in the ground when he raises his handNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Magic Mastery When in his 'alternate personality', a persona taken from The Shadows of Darkness, Antestarr was the master of all dark magics known. This trait, however, was never fully-realised as it was quickly dropped. Possessions Rogue Gear During the early half of the Totallyevil Story Arc, Antestarr was transformed into a Rogue type character and was given rogue-class weapons by Semievil. These weapons included Ravenscale Armour, a Poisoned Rapier, a Poisoned Thumb Tack and a Belt of Throwing KnivesNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Conglomocorp Main article: Conglomocorp TBA Locations Antestarr's Secret Warehouse Main article: Antestarr's Secret Warehouse Antestarr owns a secret warehouse hidden in the asteroid belt where he contacts suspect business with his assistant. Weapons Lightfoils Antestarr has invented his own brand of beam sword that is designed more specifically for fencing. Miss Fire has suggested that he design holsters for them, along with left-handed editions though she calls them lightbarsNeS1 Post 83, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Ship Antestarr owns a spaceship in which he can travel to Earth and avoid TIE-Cops. Gadgets Giant Salt Shaker Antestarr has a gigantic salt shaker that he once used to kill a lot of blobs. It's unknown what purpose this salt shaker has for its immense size. Relationships Friendships The Otter and Antestarr have a relationship that seems to predate the start of the NeS wherein Antestarr may have been very drunk and took Otter to a bar. The experience has left Otter lamenting itNeS1 Post 182, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Pets Trixie is Antestarr's pet Rotteweiler who is abnormally large, large feet tall and two-hundred and fifty pounds. Antestarr knew Trixie before he entered the NeS and uses the dog as his 'muscle'. He otherwise treats the beast like anyone would treat a petNeS1 Post 191, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Trixie had to have cybernetic implants to replace lost limbs. She had a litter of half-cybernetic dog, half-constellation bear puppies with claws and deathrays that he treats as his pets tooNeS1 Post 210, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week When Ares' Colosseum is overrun by blobs of leftovers, Miss Fire lures them away and out of the arena with a bag of popcornNeS1 Post 5, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Somehow this bag of popcorn takes off from Earth and ends up floating through space until it reaches Antestarr's Secret Warehouse in the asteroid belt. The blobs swarm the warehouse and Antestarr kills them using a gigantic salt shaker. Once he figured out where the popcorn came from, by watching pay-per-view TV, he sets off for Ares' Colosseum and leaves his assistant in charge of the warehouse. Antestarr makes it to the colosseum but he has to break through an Imperial blockade of Earth to do so, avoiding TIE-Cops. He also had to sign up as a contender so that he could bring weapons insideNeS1 Post 75, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When Jerry SpringerJerry Springer article, Wikipedia. arrives to generate ratings over Arbiter and Gebohq's problems, Antestarr gets annoyed and ties Springer up and dangles him over a lava pit - generating his own pay-per-views. He does, however, then get told off by Gebohq the Writer. After Jerry Springer dies the arena transforms back into its original shape and Antestarr in in the bleachers where everyone points to Miss Fire - guilty of sending blobs his wayNeS1 Post 79, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Britt the Writer.. Antestarr challenges Miss Fire to a duel and insists he choose the weapons since it's his challenge. He chooses his own design of beam sword called a lightfoil, designed more for fencing than the average beam swordNeS1 Post 81, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. They duel and Miss Fire, mid-duel, explains that she never meant to send the slimes after him - it was all an accident. When Arbiter informs them they cannot fight because they weren't tagged in, they go back to the bleachers. However when Arbiter sees that Gebohq cannot fight, he takes Gebohq back to the bleachers and lets Miss Fire and Antestarr resume their fightNeS1 Post 85, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Twin Suns sleeps for a very long time after getting drunk on Corellian Whiskey. When he wakes up he mistakes Miss Fire and Antestarr for duelling siths thanks to being drunk and attacks them by throwing thermal detonatorsThermal Detonators article, Wookieepedia. at themNeS1 Post 88, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. After Twin Suns crashes into AntestarrNeS1 Post 89, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. the three of them end up playing hot potato with the thermal detonators until they toss them to Morris the Cat. The cat with a steel stomach eats them and, when the explode, he remains unscathed. Antestarr and Miss Fire then decide to violently deal with Twin Suns after he insults them bothNeS1 Post 90, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He leaves an 'A' cut into Twin Suns' cloak to mark his victory after beating the drunk upNeS1 Post 94, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. The fight is interrupted by the arrival of Rabbit Walkers, at which point Miss Fire uses her hammer space backpack to get out several big guns for everyone, including Twin Suns, to blow up the walkersNeS1 Post 98, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. After the destruction of the rabbit walkers, Miss Fire, Antestarr and Twin Suns head for their respective ships so that they could seek out vengeance upon the nearest military base to the EarthNeS1 Post 100, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. When they reached space, where they expected to find the fleet of Grand Admiral Thrawn, it was entirely missing and they wasted their time. Instead they returned to the colosseum where they came across the newly created Ares' CloneNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Antestarr then met with Justyn the Thread Killer, the two of them squared off against each other in a WesternWestern (genre) article, Wikipedia. style duel. Pistols drawn, they fired. Justyn managed to shoot the gun from Antestarr's hand but Antestarr's shot off Justyn's ear. Enraged Justyn healed his own ear using the force and then proceeded to attack Antestarr properlyNeS1 Post 107, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When Antestarr overheard Gebohq Simon explain that he couldn't battle against Semievil because of Antestarr's current match, Antestarr changed the rules of the arena tournament allowing multiple matches at once. He created three circles in the arena sand so that three duels could happen at once. He continued his own match with Justyn while Gebohq and Semievil were to fight theirs. Much later, after the death of Justyn the Thread KillerNeS1 Post 148, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer. and the arrival of MaybeChildNeS1 Post 164, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by MaybeChild the Writer., Antestarr is roped into a Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. parody wherein he is FreddyFreddy Jones (Scooby-Doo) article, Wikipedia.NeS1 Post 167, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A monster chases them around in typical Scooby-Doo fashionNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. until Antestarr traps it in a net and removes its mask to reveal Semievil. Before they could celebrate Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. bursts out of a lava pit and vows to take down a dragon, mistaking Galvatron as oneNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil takes down Raistlin and tries to tie him up with banana peelsNeS1 Post 172, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. but Raistlin tricks Semievil into allowing him to help and he manages to tie Semievil up instead. The other heroes are high on drugs and dance about like hippies until MaybeChild burns the banana peels to set Semievil freeNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Still high from the drugs, Antestarr calls his friend on his mobile phone and, while speaking in a surferSurf Culture article, Wikipedia. accent, proceeds to demonstrate the sound of him beating himself with a shoe to his friend. After that he goes, with The Otter who is surprisingly sober, to the Arena Bar where he meets a well-endowed woman and orders champagneNeS1 Post 182, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. While Otter stops Antestarr from fondling the woman, he threatens the bartender and forces him to put lots of bottles of booze into his doctor's bag. He drags Antestarr away but sets the bar on fire before he leaves, using his vulcan flame. Antestarr, though he's still high, rushes back in to save the womanNeS1 Post 183, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. The 'woman', to Antestarr's horror, turns out to be the transvestite named Dr Frank N. FurterDr. Frank-N-Furter article, The Rocky Horror Picture Show Wiki. who chases after himNeS1 Post 185, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. A short time later, Antestarr is in the Crow's Nest with Otter and explains how he had tried to order a dyke from the Officials' Board but accidentally got a pike instead. The Crow's Nest is then invaded by The Indigo Girls who are angry with Antestarr's crude request. Before they beat him up, however, they're distracted by Otter's massive porn stash. Mindy kicks Antestarr out of the window and the Indigo Girls become him 'bunnies'NeS1 Post 188, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Antestarr manages to land on his feet but Semievil then breaks those legs with a massive hammer. He then drags Antestarr to the Officials' Board to be healedNeS1 Post 189, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Now healed, the arena changes to allow for more competitive fighting and Antestarr gets himself ready to fight Semievil from atop of a horse he'd acquired. Semievil, however, activates quicksand and ArtaxList of The Neverending Story Characters article, Atreyu Section, Wikipedia., the horse, is sucked down to its death leaving Antestarr emotionally scarredNeS1 Post 190, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. To deal with Semievil, Antestarr called his pet Rottweiler Trixie, who is over five feet, who then took Semievil's bone leg, leaving Antestarr to beat him up while he's incapacitated. Semievil manages to get a time out called when he low blows Antestarr with one of his own bones. He gets to the Officials Table where he changed his programming so that he had a whole new shiny, jet-black skeleton. He also appeared with a new weapon, crafted from the jawbone and hind leg of TrixieNeS1 Post 193, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Antestarr is left to fight Semievil with nothing but a tooth of Morris the Cat's that fell out. After Antestarr the Writer argues with Semievil333 the Writer, Semievil is "Yodafied"NeS1 Post 195, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Raistlin Majere, seeking to cause more chaos, raises Ares' Colosseum, volcano and arena included, into space and lands it on the comet bound to crash into the Earth. He changes its trajectory so that it would crash into The Chimera instead. Finally he brings down the entire Ursa Major constellation as a star bear, which Antestarr then rides through the arenaNeS1 Post 206, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Trixie, since her injury at the hands of Semievil, had to have surgery to replace parts of her body with cybernetic implants. When she returned to the arena her eyes locked with Ursa Major's and they fell in love and had, in an instant, cute but dangerous puppies. Sometime later, Totallyevil, the sister to Semievil, arrived in Ares' Colosseum and attacked The OtterNeS1 Post 226, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. She had killed Grand Admiral Thrawn herself, and presented his severed head to The Otter. The NeS Heroes gathered together in the centre of the arena. In order to fight against Totallyevil, and her two henchmen, the NeS Heroes gathered in the arena again and transformed into character classesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia., giving them all new powers. Antestarr became a RogueRogue article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia.. To quickly escape, The Otter used his druidicDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. powers to teleport them off of Ares' Colosseum and back to Earth, where they appeared at StonehengeNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) The comet finally crashes into The Chimera and is destroyed. When Totallyevil and her henchmen, Farr and Wolf, kill a Random Audience Member Antestarr freaks out and takes on a second personality; one of evil and ultimate mastery in dark magic. After Semievil's summoned fire-elemental failed to defeat Farr, the heroes combined their Dungeon & Dragons powers to create a bunker for them all to hide inside. Antestarr's freak out forgotten, he whipped out a pack of card to play a game called SpitSpit (card game) article, Wikipedia. instead of tackling the villains outsideNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Antestarr then went back out to challenge Farr using his dark magic but when he tried to attack he turned back into the rogue and was trapped in an 8-bit command consoleConsole application article, Wikipedia.. Ultimately he tried to get help when he couldn't hurt Farr. In response the Command Console started to rattle off a bunch of help options including, "Enter three for help eating various forms of spinach." While Antestarr is being tormented by the Command Console, a new character entered - Krig the VikingNeS1 Post 233, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Semievil dragged Antestarr back into the bunker and when they saw that Krig was in danger of being attacked by Wolf, The Otter transformed into a cheetah and pulled Krig inside the bunker alsoNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Eventually the heroes started to get bored while hiding in the bunker as they had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. but with no games. They plan to go to the local BlockbusterBlockbuster LLC article, Wikipedia. to get a game and Otter suggested they could pick up Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia. but Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Hearing the insult even from outside the bunker, Uncle Tusk smashed down the bunker's metal wall with his sword. Before he could rage further at Antestarr he spotted Krig as a fellow barbarian. When Krig said he wanted to eat a cat, Tusk, who hated cats, believed they'd be best friends and they left the bunker together. Through the gaping hole, the villains now leered inside with malicious grinsNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. While Otter started to create another portal to escape, the heroes battled the villains. Gebohq faced Totallyevil but she made short work of the paladin shield he had. Semievil conjured a burning sword and shield for him but he didn't have time to use it as they were whisked through the portal to a redwood forestNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out thhe Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the CatNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Semievil would then emerge from Morris' mouth, which is where he had been banished to, bringing many objects from within the cat's stomach that he'd found there. He gave several items, suitable to a Rogue class character, to Antestarr. They decided to return to Stonehenge to tackle the villains and MaybeChild single-handedly took on Wolf and killed himNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Totallyevil managed to knock out Gebohq. Thinking Gebohq was dead, Uncle Tusk charged in for vengeance but suddenly everyone else, except him, was rendered unconscious either because of a magical spell or because of Krig's bad body odourNeS1 Post 244, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Antestarr and The Otter were battling against Farr when they accidentally prevented Semievil from capturing Totallyevil. The villains were distracted, however, when a giant Big BoyBig Boy article, Wikipedia. fell from the sky and a mysterious figure emerged from withinNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Taking advantage of the distraction, Semievil created illusions around the heroes to make them all appear as ordinary rocksNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The figure turned out to be Dr Evil, father of Semievil and TotallyevilNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. As she couldn't find the heroes when disguised as boulders, she opted to go off with Farr to conquer the world. Dr Evil chose to go with them, though he mistook his daughter as a man. With them gone, Gebohq suggested that the heroes finally go questing for the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Technology Characters